


Lonely

by ladymacbeth77



Series: Movies Quote - Caterina d'Aragona [5]
Category: Historical RPF, The Tudors
Genre: Angst, F/M, Mother-Daughter Relationship, POV First Person, Preseries, Travel
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-12
Updated: 2012-11-12
Packaged: 2017-11-18 13:18:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/561493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladymacbeth77/pseuds/ladymacbeth77
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Hai detto per sempre addio alla luce?" (Intervista col Vampiro)</p><p>La partenza di Caterina per l'Inghilterra.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lonely

Chiudo gli occhi e inspiro l’odore salmastro che mi circonda. Non avevo mai visto il mare prima d’ora, non me lo immaginavo così immenso, minaccioso e piacevole allo stesso tempo.  
La mia serva mi ripara dalla luce troppo forte del sole mentre osservo con una certa apprensione i miei bagagli che vengono caricati a bordo. Quella è la nave che sta per portarmi via dalla Spagna, dal luogo dove sono nata e cresciuta e dove abita la mia famiglia. Vado incontro al mio destino, quello di moglie del re d’Inghilterra e madre dei suoi eredi.  
Fingo di soffocare un colpo di tosse nel fazzoletto, in realtà nascondo le mie lacrime agli occhi indiscreti che mi circondano. Nobiluomini e nobildonne, il fior fiore della corte di mio padre e mia madre, assiste alla mia partenza per la mia nuova patria. Loro non ci sono, sono rimasti a palazzo per governare il loro regno; in fondo sono solo l’ultimogenita, quella destinata al più ricco e fruttuoso matrimonio.  
Non pensavo che mi sarei sentita così sola. Mi mancano le mura della nostra reggia, le innumerevoli stanze che ormai conosco così bene. Mi manca la corte, tutte le persone che conosco e che negli anni ho imparato a conoscere e a rispettare.  
Non so che cosa troverò oltre il vasto mare, in quell’isola così grande e sconosciuta. Abiterò in palazzi altrettanto ricchi, certo, ma saranno altrettanto ospitali? Le persone che mi circonderanno, quelle che parlano una lingua a me poco familiare, riusciranno ad accettarmi come loro regina?  
Tremo al pensiero di conoscere il mio sposo, non so neanche che aspetto abbia, se mai riusciremo a piacerci. Amarci… quello sarebbe un miracolo che solo il Nostro Signore ci può concedere.  
Alzo gli occhi al cielo, facendomi da schermo con la mano destra per osservare il sole. Mi mancherà anche lui: i racconti sull’Inghilterra mi parlano di pioggia, freddo, cielo sempre grigio e triste. Mi mancherà la luce che si riflette sui muri bianchi delle case, illuminando ogni creazione di Dio.  
La paura mi assale, vorrei tornare indietro, continuare a vivere la mia vita confinata nella dolcezza quotidiana del palazzo. Però non posso; devo andare incontro al destino che altri hanno deciso per me. E poi non potrei affrontare mia madre, la sua inflessibile durezza. In tutti questi anni non ho mai osato metterla a parte dei miei desideri, dei miei pensieri: non avrebbe compreso quello che provavo. A volte dubito che lei sia mai stata donna, oltre che regina.  
Il rollio delle onde fa ondeggiare la nave. Il cuore mi si stringe al pensiero del viaggio che mi aspetta, ma vinco il timore e tengo alta la testa, sfilando sotto lo sguardo di molti lungo la passerella che mi porta sull’imbarcazione. Voglio che riferiscano a Isabella di Castiglia che sua figlia non ha avuto paura di affrontare il futuro.  
Lentamente la nave si avvia ad uscire dal porto; mi guardo indietro, guardo il sole che illumina la mia terra mentre alle mie spalle c’è solo il vuoto nero del mare.  
È un addio, non potrò mai più tornare indietro.


End file.
